


Story of King

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [7]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Depression, First Crush, First Love, Funeral, Gen, King is not King’s name, M/M, Romance, Scarred Children, Singing, Six is an important number, death of a family, non-canon first names, violin playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Red. Red was the color of the blood that spilled on the floor in the empty music hall. His sister had died. Her song and life cut too early.Her beautiful black and blue dressed started to turn red as her torso was ripped open. Her body slumped backward onto the floor. Just a minute ago, King had his arms wrapped around her waist. She had just been playing on her prized violin. It had crashed to the floor next to her. Princess Rhea had died.Rhea’s face had a smile on it, but there were lines of pain creasing her forehead. King, who was six at time time, wanted to brush them away. But he knew that it would be pointless. Rhea wasn’t going to sing anymore. The assassin moved away from the dead body and climbed out of the window just as guards came bursting in.The head guard rushed over, “Prince Rasmus, what did you do?!”
Relationships: Kadoya Masamune/King (brief), King & Original Female Character(s), King & Original Male Character, Mizusawa Yuki/King
Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Story of King

**Author's Note:**

> TISSUES! GET YOUR TISSUES PEOPLE! I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS!
> 
> I guess you can already tell it’ll be sad from the summary but I need y’all to be prepared. Also, I don’t like the fact that Kong’s actual name is King, so I changed it. I hope you guys like this.

**Warning: TISSUES! GET YOUR TISSUES PEOPLE! Death of multiple family members. If it is triggering, then please don’t read.**

  
  
Red. Red was the color of the blood that spilled on the floor in the empty music hall. His sister had died. Her song and life cut too early.

Her beautiful black and blue dressed started to turn red as her torso was ripped open. Her body slumped backward onto the floor. Just a minute ago, King had his arms wrapped around her waist. She had just been playing on her prized violin. It had crashed to the floor next to her. Princess Rhea had died. 

Rhea’s face had a smile on it, but there were lines of pain creasing her forehead. King, who was six at time time, wanted to brush them away. But he knew that it would be pointless. Rhea wasn’t going to sing anymore. The assassin moved away from the dead body and climbed out of the window just as guards came bursting in.

The head guard rushed over, “Prince Rasmus, what did you do?!”

King didn’t _do_ anything. And yet he still felt guilty for the death of his sister. 

“Rhea? Big sis? Are you going to finish your song? Rhea?”

King was shoved out of the room by the other guards as he kept silently asking for Rhea to finish her song. Tears feel down his cheeks but he just kept asking. King wanted to hear the end of her song. He needed to hear the end of her song.

“Rhea?”

The door of the music hall was shut. King would no longer be allowed to see his sister. He fell to his knees crying.

“Finish your song.”

His small hands knocked on the door. But the guards didn’t pay attention. They had to prepare the princess for her final resting place while also staring an investigation.

“ _Please_. Finish your song.”

At six years old, Prince Rasmus changed his name to King. At six years old, King had watched his sister die. At six years old, King became the last remaining member of the royal family of the Mediterranean. At six years old, King felt like dying.

———————

King’s mother, Queen Ramona, had died in childbirth. She was always sickly, so it was a surprise that she even got pregnant twice, not just giving birth twice. But she did her job well. She provided two heirs for the kingdom, if only her oldest had gotten to the age to become queen.

Queen Ramon was a beautiful, patient, and understanding Queen. She was overly compassionate towards her people and many visitors to the kingdom. She was playful and a gorgeous singer. Her voice could calm down the most wild of beasts and silence the loudest cries from a baby.

“Mom was a lot like me, Mussie,” Rhea had whispered to him one night. “Mommy taught me how to sing, play the violin and piano, and she also taught me how to fight.”

“Fight?”

Yes, Queen Ramona was a fighter. In fact, before she became queen, she was an army general. Ramon has joined the military at age twelve, climbed the ranks, and was leading a battalion at age nineteen. And despite also was getting sick whenever winter rolled around, she fought in battle valiantly.

It was because of her that the Kingdom of Greece had control over Italy, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Albania, Bulgaria, Monaco, Malta, and Cyprus. Queen Ramona was known as Ramona of the Red Battalion. The Red Battalion was over four hundred soldiers who beckoned to her every call. No one thought that Ramona could be stopped. 

That is, until she met Prince Rhodes. At age twenty-five, General Ramona got married to her sweetheart, Prince Rhodes, and she finally retired. There was a peace in Greece, so there was no need for her to keep fighting a war that may never come.

She was beloved by all people. And her death came as a shock to the prospering country. Revolutions rose up and were quickly shut down by the grieving king. Princess Rhea took it upon herself to be the best mother to King, at a very young age.

Princess Rhea was only six years old when their mother die. King was only six hours old when the kingdom had heard the news. The Mediterranean Kingdom was only six years old when their queen died.

Queen Ramona died at thirty-one short years of life. 

  
———————

King was two years old when King Rhodes was assassinated while on his way home. He has been returning from the territory of Italy when his car had crashed off the side of the mountain. 

King Rhodes was still alive even after it fell. But what type of assassin would not check the scene of the crime. His body was dragged out of the car, dismembered, and burned beyond any kind of recognition. It took weeks for an investigation team to find the driver and the king, and when they did, it was just another tragedy.

“Rhea, when is daddy coming home?” King had asked his older sister.

She turned to him with a sad smile gracing her face. “He’s not coming home.”

King was confused. Why wouldn’t his dad come home? Deciding that he wanted something to make his sister less sad, he climbed into her lap and ran his fingers over the lines on her forehead. The lines seemed to disappear as she relaxed from his soft touches.

“Tell me a story about daddy, please.” Stories made Rhea happy. Stories made King sleepy. If she told a story than King would sleep, and she could grieve.

“Daddy never wanted to be king. In fact, he wanted to be a painter. It was mommy who convinced him to be king. She knew how powerful he would be.”

King Rhodes was never a fight, he was a lover. In his castle, he had a whole room dedicated to his paintings. There were oil paintings, watercolors, acrylic paintings, charcoal paintings, collages, still life, portraits, monochrome paintings, etc. He painted with everything and would spend hours painting.

It was why Ramona fell for him in the first place. She could see his strength in his paintings. She could feel it in his brushstrokes. So Ramona asked him to be queen instead of abdicating the throne to his cousin. Rhodes said yes. They got married. His cousin died. 

King doesn’t remember much about his father. But he does remember drawing with him. Whenever his father had meetings, King would sit in his lap for however long the meeting was so he could draw while his father delegated. It was how they bonded. Rhea and Ramona had music while Rasmus (King) and Rhodes had art. 

At age two, King finished his first painting. It was portrait of his mother and father. He painted from a picture of their wedding in the newspaper. He finished it the same night his father died. King had wanted to show his father the final product.

_Do you like it, daddy? I painted you and mommy. I hope it’s good enough._

At age two, King said goodbye to his father. At age eight, Princess Rhea became the powerless monarch of the Mediterranean. At age thirty-three, King Rhodes lay to rest on the side of the road on the mountain in Slovenia. 

King Rhodes’s final words were, “If you are to take my life, please spare my children. Rhea and Rasmus deserve to live full lives.”

The assassin didn’t hear him.

———————

King and his sister, Rhea, were the only ones left in a long bloodline of royals. They attended meetings together, both of them paying attention, no one singing or painting. Their father’s art room was locked up, and their mother’s music hall was shut down. The people showed their support for the children, but they knew that nothing would be able to bring their parents back. 

Since both of them were too young to become a true monarch, they became powerless ones. Their only job was to elect officials who would govern their place. Every year, they would elect twelve officials who were judge, jury, and executioner. The Mediterranean Kingdom was no longer a kingdom led by a monarchy, it was kingdom led by a parliament.

But Princess Rhea did not care. Nor did Prince Rasmus. 

They continued going to school. They continued learning how to play music and paint. But it wasn’t with as much passion as they used to be. For four years, the castle grieved. For four years, the castle was silent.

And then it wasn’t. King could hear his sister practicing with her violin in the music hall. At first, he was surprised that she got in. (The staff had hidden the key from them). But then, he was desperate, King became desperate to her his sister’s song. He burst into the room.

“Play it gain. Play the song again,” he walked up to his sister. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist—neither of them have been eating well. “ _Please_. Play it again.”

Rhea had smiled. “I’ll always play for you, Rasmus. This song is called Butterflies by the way. Listen to how quickly the melody changes while my singing voice stays in the same tone. It’s like butterflies.”

The song started up again. The melody came slowly as his sister began singing softly. The song calmed down King’s beating heart. He felt safe in this vacant music hall with just his sister playing the violin. The melody picked up, and then went slow again. Her voice stayed the same. It was beautiful. 

.

.

.

.

Her blood spilled across the floor. Her blood splattered across King’s face and arms. Princess Rhea’s body slumped as King looked up to meet the eyes of an assassin.

“You’re next, Prince Rasmus.”

The assassin left before King could scream. And then the guards came in. And King had to say goodbye to his sister. 

King wishes that the assassin had killed him on the same night.

———————

Masamune was not something that King needed. He thought that he did need him. When King was fourteen years old, he thought he needed someone who was grieving. He thought he needed someone who was joyful yet sad. But he didn’t.

King thought Masamune understood him. They both were grieving over the lost of a parent, but even then they didn’t need each other. They should have just stayed friends. Because then King wouldn’t have to leave him. 

King didn’t need someone like Masamune. He needed someone who was the opposite. He needed someone to calm him down when he got mad not someone who riled him up. He needed a relationship built off mutual love and respect not just physical attraction. Masamune did not do that for King. King did not do that for Masamune. And that was okay. If it wasn’t for Masamune, then King would have never met Yuki.

He met Yuki one summery day, about a month before he joined the WBBA.

He was painting in the royal garden, ignoring the fact that he had a meeting to attend to. He wanted to paint his sister, he could care less about the rebellion in Slovenia. 

Then Yuki came along. 

“Excuse me?” Yuki tapped him on his shoulder. “Uh, hi, my name is Yuki Mizusawa, and it seems that I’m lost. Do you know where the king of Greece is?”

He was an absolute darling. Not only did his glasses add a sparkle to his adorable nature, the way he stood gave even more. Yuki stood there in what seemed to be a school uniform that was absolutely pristine—even the shirt was tucked in. Freckles were dusted across his nose, and he stood there, wringing his hands.

Cute.

“What do you need the king for?”

“Oh, um, the Director of the WBBA wants to invite him to something. I’m sure that the king knows Director Hagane as the King of Japan,” a pink blush dusted across the younger male’s cheeks. “Do you know where he is?”

“You’re looking at him. Nice to meet you. I’m the King of Greece. You can call me King.”

Yuki looked at him in shock, “You’re really young! You couldn’t be older than fourteen years old!”

“My parents are dead.” King didn’t mean to dump that on a boy he just met. But for some reason, he felt like he could trust Yuki.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Well, um,” the boy looked around before meeting his eyes again, “Is your name actually King?”

“No. It’s Rasmus. I changed it because I could. Although, Yuki sis such a pretty name for such a pretty boy.”

Yuki’s entire face turned redder than the rose bushes behind him. “Um, uh...t-thank y-you.”

Adorable.

“Hey, Yuki, you ever been drawn before? I want to paint you a portrait.”

“A portrait?” Yuki blinked at him. “Wait, what about the invitation?” He pulled it out of his pocket to hand to King. King just pushed it away.

“Why don’t we get to know each other more?”

———————

_Hey, dad. Hey, mom. Hey, sis. I’m getting engaged to Yuki today. How’re you guys doing?_

King straightened his collar as he looked towards Yuki. His adorable little boyfriend was still having trouble with the sleeves his suit. King reached over to fix the cuff links around Yuki’s wrists. Yuki shot him a grateful smile after he was done. Yuki wasn’t good with these functions but King would always be there to help him out.

_You’ve all met Yuki. He’s adorable, right? And I’m so happy with him. I just wish he got to meet you guys. Rhea, you’d probably play the violin while he played the piano. Mom, you and him would come up with the best war strategies. And dad, I just know that you two would bond over reading historical texts. I miss you guys._

Hikari’s voice boomed through the hall, “Now introducing your new Legendary Bladers.”

_I can’t wait to see you guys again._

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a sad story that ended in a pretty happy way. Anyways, the assassin didn’t try to kill King for years because he got busy. But that doesn’t mena he won’t come back for King. Anyways, I gave a bit fo insight to the Masamune/King relationship but in a different perspective. I hope you guys liked this one.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
